Part 30238
Part 30238 is a piece shaped like a spider. It has a hole on the bottom so it can connect to studs. It was introduced in the Adventurers theme. Heroica description The giant Spiders of Waldurk Forest had always been scary too look upon but had not troubled travelers or villagers before. Now that the monsters have infested the land, the Spiders have grown aggressive and pose a dangerous threat to anyone who dares enter the forest. STRENGTH 1 Lose a battle against a monster and he will take as many Health away from your Hero as his strength category shows. Notes * A few spiders appear in the video game LEGO Racers in the Spider cave on the Amazon Adventure Alley track in the second and fifth circuit. * A spider is also a car element in the Build mode in LEGO Racers. * An indented cross is present on the body. * In original Heroica teasers, the Spider is shown to be four times the size of a microfigure, but in the animated comics, it's only half the size of a microfigure.(Probably due to animation according to set form.) * The spider piece was first introduced as glow-in-the-dark as a type of flick-fire missile in the Monster Fighters Vampyre Castle. Colours * Black * Medium Stone Grey * Bright Orange * Tr. Blue * Tr, Fluore. Green * Bright Blue * Bright Red * Bright Yellow * Dark Green * Glow-In-The-Dark Appearances Black: * 1271 Jungle Surprise * 1380 Werewolf Ambush * 1381 Vampire Crypt * 4588 Off Road Race Track * 4706 Forbidden Corridor (2) * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest (2) * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4738 Hagrid's Hut (3) * 4766 Graveyard Duel (2) * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 4851 The Origins * 5833 Rosita's Wonderful Stable * 5834 The Enchanted Garden * 5905 Hidden Treasure * 5906 Ruler of the Jungle * 5936 Spider's Secret (2) * 5956 Expedition Balloon * 5962 The Tinderbox * 5976 River Expedition (2) * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (2) * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 7093 Skeleton Tower * 7623 Temple Escape (2) * 7626 Jungle Cutter * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar * 8823 Mistlands Tower * K7029 Complete Castle Collection * K7094 Castle Collection * K7623 Indiana Jones Classic Adventure Collection(2) * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * 3858 Waldurk Forest * 7188 King's Carriage Ambush *71013 Minifigures Series 16 on the Spooky Boy Medium Stone Grey * 4075 Tree 2 * 5804 Witch's Cottage * 5808 The Enchanted Palace * 5987 Dino Research Compound Bright Orange * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom * 4754 Hagrid's Hut * 5838 The Wicked Madam Frost * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express Tr. Blue * 4074 Tree 3 * 4853 Spider-Man's Street Chase * 4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery * 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue * 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout * 6569 Polar Explorer * 6579 Ice Surfer * 4851 The Origins Tr. Fluore. Green * 1383 Curse of the Pharaoh * 4705 Snape's Classroom * 4720 Knockturn Alley * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4757 Hogwarts Castle (2) * 4851 The Origins * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6573 Arctic Expedition * 8781 The Castle of Morcia * K4706 Harry Potter Collection (2) Glow-In-The-Dark * 9468 Vampyre Castle * 9466 The Crazy Scientist and His Monster Bright Red *70010 The Lion CHI Temple Blue/Red * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts Gallery Spider1.PNG|Red spider Spider2.PNG|Blue spider Spider3.PNG|Black spider Spider4.PNG|Orange spider Spider5.PNG|Light gray spider Spider6.PNG|Light blue spider Spider7.PNG Spider Trans blue.jpg|Transparent blue spider Spider Trans green.jpg|Transparent lime-green spider Spider black.jpg Spider lightgray.jpg Spider.JPG|The red spider as it appears in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Spidy.png|A spider in LEGO Racers Spida.png|A spider in Build mode in LEGO Racers HeroicaSpider.png|Heroica spider. S2.png chess spider.png|A unique looking spider seen in LEGO Chess Category:Animals Category:Parts Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts Category:Parts introduced in 1999 Category:LEGO Games microfigures